


Castle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [5]
Category: Snow White and the Huntsman
Genre: Crossover, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Seguito What if del prequel Il cacciatore e la regina di ghiaccio]. [AU, ma non mi è entrato nelle note].Wanda è figlia di Freya. Quando hanno cercato di dare fuoco alla neonata, questa è diventata una strega di fuoco.Ed ora il vecchio re, padre di Biancaneve, la vuole come sposa.





	1. Chapter 1

Castle  
  


Wanda si tolse la corona di ossidiana rossa e allungò il braccio facendola cadere giù dal trono. Uno dei portantini che tenevano i due tronchi su cui era assiso il trono, la evitò continuando a tenere la schiena e la testa curva.

“Continuo a dire che una carrozza sarebbe andata benissimo ugualmente” sibilò. Si guardò la mano, ricoprendola di fiamme rosso-viola. La gemma a forma di goccia al suo collo brillò, illuminata dalla luce del sole. Uno dei portantini deglutì rumorosamente, continuando a guardare il terreno.

“Per noi è un onore portare la futura regina” sussurrò. Wanda si sdraiò lateralmente sul trono, facendo ondeggiare le gambe snelle oltre il bracciolo di legno nero del trono.

“Anche se è una strega nata dalle fiamme con cui hanno cercato di bruciarla da neonata?” domandò acida. I due portantini dietro rabbrividirono. Una contadina che vide passare il gruppo si fece il segno della croce e chinò il capo.

“Non so se è peggio lei o le due regine che sono appena morte” sussurrò il marito, raggiungendola con la zappa in mano. La moglie sgranò gli occhi e si premette un paio di volte indico e medio sulle labbra.

“Non lo dire. Potrebbe punirci” supplicò. Wanda corrugò la fronte e strinse gli occhi, avvertendo una fitta al cuore. Chiuse il pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle e alzò lo sguardo.

“Com’è il re che devo sposare? Vorrei evitare di fare la fine della mia cara zietta. Né oro, né ghiaccio si abbinano al fuoco” spiegò. Le sue ciocche castano-vermiglio le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, mosse dal vento.

“Il re è anziano, ma saggio. E’ rimasto vedovo da poco, con una bambina a carico” spiegò uno dei portantini. Wanda roteò gli occhi e fece volteggiare davanti ai propri occhi una fiamma.

“Certo che non imparano mai questi vecchi re. Non sopravvivono a lungo alle loro nuove e giovani regine… sono sempre così sfortunati” bisbigliò. Alzò lo sguardo, sporgendo la testa e vide avvicinarsi il castello. Era di pietra nera, le guglie si alzavano fino al cielo. Un gigantesco pesco cresceva accanto a una delle fiancate e i suoi rami carichi di fiori entravano in una delle finestre.

“Ho appena capito dove si trova la giovane principessina. Sembra una di quelle con la fortuna di essere raccomandate da fatine buone, poteri immensi e natura rigogliosa” brontolò. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sospirò.

“Segno che lei sarà una spina del fianco e la compianta madre anche di più” brontolò. Wanda vide i portantini cominciare a risalire una lunga scalinata. Si raddrizzò sul trono e saltò giù, mettendosi a correre lungo i gradini.

“Vostra altezza!” gridò un portantino, mentre il gruppo si metteva a inseguirla. Wanda si afferrò la gonfia gonna rosso vermiglio, la sollevò con entrambe le mani e si mise a correre. Con un calcio, dato con il piede fasciato da uno stivale rosso fuoco con il tacco lungo una mano, spalancò le porte della sala del trono.

Su un trono era seduto un uomo anziano, curvo, lacrime gli rigavano il viso dalla pelle ingiallita.

Wanda si piegò in avanti facendo l’inchino e si rizzò, venendo avvolta dalle fiamme.

“Non lanciate malefici nella mia dimora. Questo luogo è protetto da ogni malvagità dal ricordo della mia adorata sposa” farfugliò, detergendosi le labbra rugose con la lingua. Wanda sospirò e spense le fiamme.

“Avrei preferito sbagliare sul vostro conto. Non dovreste essere con vostra figlia?” chiese. Il sovrano ondeggiò una mano davanti al viso.

“Mi sposerò proprio perché qualcuno si occupi di lei. Amo mia figlia, ma di più il bene di questo paese” ribatté.

“Amate davvero questo regno. Tanto da lasciare la gente povera, in mezzo al lerciume. E renderete anche rigoglioso i campi, ma forse solo delle lacrime che versate per la vostra defunta moglie. Se la amate così tanto, non risposatevi”

Gli occhi del sovrano lampeggiarono e l’uomo si passò la mano nella barba bianca.

“Voi dovreste stare in silenzio. La vostra bellezza è pari al cielo, ma dalla vostra bocca escono solo insolenze” sibilò.

“Problemi vostri che volete sposare una strega” ribatté Wanda. Scoppiò a ridere vedendo le rughe sul viso del sovrano ispessirsi.

“Guardie, scortate la futura regina nelle sue stanza. Imparerà la decenza” ordinò l’anziano. Wanda fece ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere.

“Oh, voi non avete capito. O imparerete a dimenticare la vostra santa moglie o presto il vostro regno dimenticherà voi” sibilò. Le guardie la afferrarono per entrambe le braccia e la trascinarono via.


	2. Il cacciatore e la regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Seguito What if del prequel Il cacciatore e la regina di ghiaccio]. (Ooc).  
> Seguito di Castle.  
> Wanda è figlia di Freya. Quando hanno cercato di dare fuoco alla neonata, questa è diventata una strega di fuoco.  
> Ha sposato il vecchio Re padre di Biancaneve. E' scoppiata una terribile guerra e il re è morto, lasciandola sola con la figlia.  
> Scritta sentendo Black Sun.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Grimorio

Il cacciatore e la regina

Wanda accarezzò il girasole appoggiato sul davanzale della finestra, i petali presero fuoco e si trasformarono in cenere. La giovane donna chiuse gli occhi, mentre le fiamme le avvolgevano la mano. Ascoltò il cinguettio degli uccelli e sentì dei passi provenire dalle sue spalle. Si voltò e camminò nel salone, il suo riflesso si specchiò nel grande cerchio magico dorato affisso alla parete. La porta del salone si aprì e la donna si voltò, vedendo un uomo che avanzava verso di lei.

“Tu devi essere il cacciatore che sta guidando l’esercito in questa guerra. Vi ringrazio, ma mio marito aveva designato un generale per quello” disse gelida la donna. Salì lungo le scalinate del trono e lui s’inginocchiò davanti ad esso.

“Voi siete la regina?” domandò. Wanda alzò e abbassò la mano e l’uomo si rimise in piedi, puzzava di alcool e i suoi vestiti erano sporchi di fango.

“Non è degna di un re o di un regno, una regina che si rinchiude in un castello, lontano dal suo popolo come la luna lo è dalla terra” disse il Cacciatore. Appoggiò la mano sul manico della propria ascia, accarezzando il legno.

“Sicuro di essere solo un cacciatore? Vi esprimete troppo bene“ domandò Wanda. Si tolse la corona, era di cristallo rosso, con intagliati dei fiori a campanula dai petali lunghi. La appoggiò su uno dei braccioli del trono.

“Ditemi che non siete come vostra madre” disse il cacciatore. Corrugò la fronte e dilatò le narici.

“Il mio cuore pulsa di fuoco, non potrebbe essere di ghiaccio neanche se lo volessi“ rispose la regina.

“Giuratemi che non siete come vostra zia” ribatté il cacciatore. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia sudato, fino a finire nella sua barba bionda, sporca e aggrovigliata.

“La sua bellezza l’aveva resa una statua d’oro. Io sfiorisco” sussurrò la regina. Giocherellò con la gemma a goccia rossa che portava al collo.

“Rubava la giovinezza dalle fanciulle. Era sangue, non oro” ringhiò il cacciatore. Dalla finestra entrava una luce sempre più tenue.

“L’oro si nutre del sangue, come il ghiaccio dai sentimenti” disse la regina e le sue iridi brillarono di rosso.

“Di cosa si nutre il fuoco?” domandò con voce bassa e roca il cacciatore. La strega inarcò un sopracciglio e strofinò la punta delle scarpe per terra.

“Voi non siete qui solo perché vi ho mandato a chiamare” sussurrò.

“Avete ucciso mia moglie?” chiese il cacciatore. Wanda strinse un pugno e sgranò gli occhi.

“Cosa ve lo fa pensare?” domandò, sibilando.

“Era da sola in casa quando è stata ucciso. Accanto a lei hanno trovato solo un libro di magia. E voi siete la strega del regno” rispose il cacciatore, stringendo così forte il manico della sua arma da far sbiancare le proprie nocche. Wanda schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Mio marito muore in guerra. Ufficialmente sono in lutto e stiamo perdendo la guerra. E lei viene qui a dirmi che dovrei aver ucciso sua moglie” disse. La figura del cacciatore si rifletteva nello specchio d’oro.

“Se avessi ucciso tua moglie, prima sarebbe morta la mia figliastra. La sua risata risuona in questo palazzo nello stesso modo fastidioso di quando un uccelletto inizia a cantare all’improvviso quando c’è silenzio e si è molto concentrati”. Proseguì la giovane sovrana. Il cacciatore tolse la mano dall’arma.

“Allora il  _Grimorio_  come è finito nella stanza di mia moglie?” domandò.

“Dobbiamo scoprirlo” rispose Wanda e si sedette sul proprio trono.

 


End file.
